Preparations of hyperbranched polymers and low molecular weight substances are known per se. In general, such preparations are used in order to achieve a delayed action of the low molecular weight substance. In addition, such preparations have many kinds of positive properties.
Hyperbranched polymers have been described many times. For example, such polymers are detailed in publication EP-A-0630389. In this publication, especially hyperbranched polyesters which can be used in acrylic resins, saturated polyester and unsaturated polyester resins, epoxy resins, phenol resins, polyurethane resins or dental materials are described. Use of these polymers as a carrier substance in order to release low molecular weight substances in a delayed manner is not described herein.
In addition, hyperbranched polymers are detailed in WO 97/06825. The hyperbranched polymers described herein are in many cases polyamides which can be used in a multitude of applications. What is essential here is that the initiator molecule is an aromatic compound which can be converted to a hyperbranched polymer in a single process step. The hyperbranched polymers thus obtained can be used in a multitude of applications. These include especially construction polymers, fibers, films, polymers for production of bottles, a carrier for medicaments, and membranes and supports for catalysts.
In addition, the preparation of hyperbranched polymers is described in J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1992 (pages 2459-2469), wherein the hyperbranched polymer is prepared in a multi-step process.
Macromolecules 1993, 26, pages 4617-4623 details the preparation of an aromatic hyperbranched polyester with phenol and acetate end groups. The synthesis is based on a melt condensation of A2B monomers, for example, 3,5-bis(trimethylsiloxy)benzoyl chloride and 3,5-diacetoxybenzoic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,516 discloses a multi-step process for preparing polyesters from aliphatic and aromatic monomers.
Furthermore, the preparation of polyesters from aromatic and aliphatic monomers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,014. In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,862 describes the preparation of hyperbranched polyesters from aliphatic and aromatic monomers.
In addition, the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,502 details the preparation of hyperbranched aromatic polyesters using diacetoxybenzoic acids and monoacetoxydibenzoic acids.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,522 discloses polybranched polyesters having aliphatic and aromatic groups and processes for their preparation.
In addition, the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,462 describes hyperbranched polyesters which may comprise both aliphatic and aromatic groups.
Compositions for producing inks which comprise hyperbranched polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,106.
The production of surface-functionalized polymer particles is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,561.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,843 discloses a process for preparing hyperbranched macromolecules.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,301 discloses a process for preparing dendritic macromolecules.
In addition, the publication WO 98/30604 describes compositions which may comprise hyperbranched polymers and metal compounds. In this case, polyamidoamines and polyesters in particular are detailed.
In addition, WO 2004/072153 details the use of hyperbranched polymers as a carrier for medicaments, in which the carrier molecule is intended to facilitate retarded release and transport of the medicaments into the cells. In this connection, especially modified dendrimers which have nitrogen-comprising groups are detailed.
In addition, the publication WO 00/065024 describes polymers with cells for encapsulation of hydrophobic molecules. In this case a multitude of hydrophobic radicals is bonded to a polyol core, and the resulting polymer is subsequently converted by means of polyalkylene oxides in order to obtain a water-soluble polymer.
In addition, the publication WO 2005/034909 describes compositions comprising a hyperbranched polymer which is coupled to a biologically active radical.
Furthermore, the publication WO 03/037383 describes preparations which comprise hyperbranched polymers. The hyperbranched polymers detailed are especially polyamidoamines or polypropyleneamines.
In addition, hyperbranched polymers are described in the publication WO 00/06267, the hyperbranched polymers detailed being polyetherimides in particular.
Moreover, preparations which comprise dendritic polymers and active pharmaceutical ingredients are detailed in WO 03/033027, the dendrimer comprising cationic groups.
In addition, the use of hyperbranched polymers for the controlled release of active ingredients is described by Zou et al. Macromol. Biosci. 5 (2005) 662-668. In this case, hyperbranched polymers are provided with ionic groups. The molecular weight of the hyperbranched polymers used is approximately 5500 g/mol, no melting point being specified for the hyperbranched polymer.
Moreover, publications U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,683 and EP 1 034 839 B1 describe nanocapsules which comprise hyperbranched polymers. The hyperbranched polymers have a molecular weight of approx. 4800 g/mol.
In addition, WO 97/14404 describes compositions which comprise dendrimers. However, these dendrimers do not serve to encapsulate substances. Preparations in the sense of the present invention are not described in WO 97/14404.
Compositions which comprise dendritic polyesters are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,233. However, the dendritic polyesters do not serve to encapsulate substances.
Preparations in the sense of the present invention are not described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,233.
The use of hydroxy-functionalized dendritic polymers in cosmetic compositions is described in WO 01/17485. However, these compositions do not comprise preparations in the sense of the present invention.
The thesis by S. Suttiruengwong “Silica Aerogels and Hyperbranched Polymers as Drug Delivery Systems”, Erlangen 2005, describes encapsulated systems which may comprise hyperbranched polymers. However, the polymers described have a molecular weight of at most 4600 g/mol, no melting point being specified for the hyperbranched polymer.
The publication DE 10 2004 026 904 describes hyperbranched polyesters which are useful especially as a constituent of printing inks. However, these hyperbranched polyesters do not serve to encapsulate substances. Preparations in the sense of the present invention are not described in DE 10 2004 026 904.
Furthermore, the publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,170 describes hyperbranched polyesters. However, the polyesters of the examples comprise a hydrophobic core. Moreover, the polymers have a molecular weight of approx. 1400 g/mol before various reactions, and the properties of the polymers obtained after the modification are not described in detail. Furthermore, there is a lack of information regarding glass transition temperatures or melting points of the resulting polymers.
Furthermore, the publication US 2002/0002242 discloses hyperbranched polymers which are used for modification of surface properties. In this case the core of these polymers may be hydrophobic, in which case the polymers have ambiphilic properties overall. These polymers do not serve to encapsulate low molecular weight substances. Preparations in the sense of the present invention are not described.
The publication US 2003/0114553 describes dental materials which may comprise star polymers. However, no hyperbranched polymers with a hydrophilic core and hydrophobic end groups are detailed. Preparations for delayed release of low molecular weight compounds are likewise not described.
Furthermore, the document US 2004/016394 describes cosmetic compositions which may comprise hyperbranched polymers. However, the properties of these hyperbranched polymers, especially the molecular weight, the degree of branching, the hydroxyl number or the melting point, are not stated explicitly.
Moreover, hyperbranched polymers are detailed in WO 93/17060. However, these polymers are not described in connection with the controlled release of low molecular weight compounds. Preparations in the sense of the present invention are not detailed.
The publication WO 2006/031388 discloses dendritic polymers which can be used especially in orthopedic applications. However, very many different polymers are detailed, none of the polymers detailed explicitly having all properties of the hyperbranched polymers to be used in the present case. For instance, there is especially a lack of information regarding the melting point of the polymers. Moreover, no hyperbranched polymers having a hydrophilic core, hydrophobic end groups and a molecular weight of at least 6000 g/mol are described.
The publication WO 2006/031358 discloses dendritic polymers which can be used especially in ophthalmic applications. However, very many different polymers are detailed, none of the polymers detailed explicitly having all properties of the hyperbranched polymers to be used in the present case. For instance, there is especially a lack of information regarding the melting point of the polymers. Moreover, no hyperbranched polymers having a hydrophilic core, hydrophobic end groups and a molecular weight of at least 6000 g/mol are described.
Accordingly, it can be stated that a multitude of preparations which comprise hyperbranched polymers and low molecular weight compounds has been described. However, there is the constant desire to provide highly advantageous preparations.